Behind the Crimson Eyes
by NarutoEragonfanfics
Summary: Behind the Crimson Eyes takes place during the time of the 8th Hokage. Atsuka is a young genin just trying to lead a normal life with her advanced bloodline that is kept secret from everyone. Her crazy uncle changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Atsuka Kigai

Yes! It was Graduation day! I'll finally be free of this place! Most of these idiots barely passed..But me..I passed with perfect scores. I was the smartest here besides Kata sensei and they all knew it. I was a prodigy to all the academy students and some of young genin. Everybody was waiting for Kata sensei to come in and take us to the ceremony out in the yard.

"Atsuka? Hey Atsuka! Can I talk to you in the hallway?" Kata sensei yelled and walked out the door. I sighed, we were going to be late to our own graduation. Why would Kata sensei need me in the hall for? I stood up and walked past the rows of snickering students. They were saying things like "Ha ha! Look who's in trouble now!" or "Heh I bet she wants her to go out there so he can congratulate her on her 100% on the exam." Somebody hit me in the head with a paper airplane right as i was walking out. Ignoring it I walked out into the hallway.

I shut the door and leaned against the wall. About 5minutes later I saw Kata sensei with the Hokage walking down the hall towards me. When they got closer Hokage said with a sad look "Atsuka. I'm here to inform parents were killed during their mission.." I stepped backwards. "No..No they can't be! Your lying!" A tear ran down my face as I looked at them waiting for the just kidding. It never came so I pushed past them and ran down the streets running into people and knocking things over. People shouted but I blocked everything out. They couldn't be dead they just couldn't!

As soon as I saw the house I fell on my knees. I couldn't hold back any longer I burst into tears. I couldn't help myself as I took out my kunai. It was something I did when I was upset. I cut my arm deeply and felt the pain take control of me the blood dripped until there was a puddle. I heard somebody approaching me and saying my name, but I couldn't answer. The last thing i felt was strong arms grabbing me. I couldn't do anything the darkness was already consuming me.

Mitsuki POV:

I was walking to our house to tell Mother and Father that I was back from my mission, when I found Atsuka outside the house. Her kunai was drawn and blood dripped down her left arm. I hurridly ran to her and called out her name. She looked up weakly not seeing me before passing out. There was so much blood I thought as I reached her.

I grabbed her and put her on my back as I ran to the hospital. We ran past the graduation ceremony and everyone watched me carry her bleeding to the hospital. Kata sensei had everybody go inside before running to help me carry her. "Thanks Kata" I said as I sat on the seat in Atsukas room. "No problem Mitsuki..It's all my fault she ran out like that. Have you heard yet?" Mitsuki shook her head and Kata's eyes widened. "Your parents were killed on there mission Mitsuki." Kata hugged her tightly as Mitsuki sat in shock.

I woke up in a daze. Where was I? The room was white and the air around me was heavy with chakra. It was then that the pain hit me. So deep and intense that I writhed in agony. It was my arm. I looked down and saw it bandaged.

The shock of what I had done hit me worse then the pain. I can't believe it, I had cut again.I hadn't cut for a long time. Not since I had learned about my powers. Not since they had almost overwhelmed me two years ago.

All of a sudden I heard a noise and looked up. A woman had entered the room. A healer I realized. She was holding a needle of some sort. I was about to ask her what she was doing but she was already beside me poking the needle into my uninjured arm. I slowly faded into the welcoming arms of the darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsuka Kigai.

I woke to the sound of people yelling. They were standing outside in the hallway so I couldn't see who they were. I tried to hear what they were saying but I was still waking up and I was unable to focus enough to hear. It was then that I noticed somebody was inside the room with me. I opened my eyes and turned my head so I could look beside my bed. I wasn't that suprised to find my brother Takan sitting there staring at me with his intense brown eyes.

He stood up suddenly and walked out the door. Immediately the shouting stopped and he came back inside. Following him were my sisters. My oldest sister Mitsuki quickly made her way to the bed and without disturbing my left arm hugged me tightly. "Atsuka you idiot!" she said quietly. "I thought you were dead when I found you out there.." When I looked into her face the saddness was terrifying. It made me feel the worst I ever had before. I stared into her eyes and could see the pain there visibly. Her emotions were also out of control. I had never seen her like this. It scared me but then I remembered.

I was suddenly crying in her arms. I didn't need to say anything. Takan and Atsuya came to join our hug and we were all crying. Somebody behind my sisters and brother cleared there throat. "Mistuki and Atsuya your new mission begins in ten minutes. It is a D ranked mission which shouldn't take you to long. Takan you have training to do right? You only have another week until your Anbu exam." All three filed out of the room knowing the signs of a dismissle.

As soon as the door was shut Hokage sama walked up to me. "Your being put into team 8. I will be in charge of this team. Reika Uchiha and Mana Tigana are also in our team. As you may have heard from all the yelling. I had a lot of trouble getting Mitsuki to agree to this seeing as your family has always taught there own." She paused for a moment and then said "Your Kunai and all weapons were taken from you and you are banned from the use of any weapon until I deem you worthy of getting them back.

"I thought it was law that the top three students graduating from the academy were not allowed to be in the same team because of what happend to 3rd Hokages students." I began picking at the bandage on my arm.

"Stop that" she said pushing my arm away from the bandage "and it is a rule but i'm the Hokage so I decided to change it. Besides nobody else in the class can comment all three of yours skills. Not to mention that all three of you have advanced bloodlines unlike the rest of the class. You will all do great things I just know it." She sighed seeing my eyes get droopy. "They gave you way to much sleeping some more rest and at noon tomorrow meet me at the training area number 8." She left the room. I forced myself to fall back to sleep.


End file.
